1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method including a server and client computer systems coupled together utilizing a network for permitting the server to provide a client computer system""s settings password remotely to the client computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
With personal computers being increasingly connected into networks to allow transfers of data among computers to occur, more operations such as maintenance, updating of applications, and data collections are occurring over the network. Computer networks are also becoming essential to their users. It is desirable to minimize loss of productivity by increasing availability of network resources. In today""s networked world, the availability and performance of the network is as important as the availability and performance of the personal computer.
Passwords are known in the art to protect access to computer systems. A user is required to enter the correct password in order to utilize the computer system. It is also known in the art to require the correct entry of a settings password in order to access and/or change the computer system""s settings. The system settings include configuration information, a boot sequence, and a listing of bootable devices. The settings password must also be entered in order to enter setup to clear an error condition which caused an unsuccessful boot. Without the settings password, a user may utilize the computer, but may not access or alter any system settings or the stored system configuration.
An error may occur during a boot of a computer system. For example, the keyboard may become unplugged which results in a failure to boot. In order to enter setup to clear the error resulting from the unplugged keyboard which caused the unsuccessful boot, a user must enter the correct settings password. The settings password is typically known only by a system administrator and not by ordinary computer users. Therefore, to correct or clear the error in the computer system, the system administrator must be physically present at the client computer system to enter the settings password, correct or clear the error, and restart the computer system.
Therefore, a need exists for a data processing system and method for permitting a server computer system to remotely provide a settings password to a client computer system.
A data processing system and method are described for permitting a server computer system to remotely provide a client computer system""s settings password to the client computer system. The client and server computer systems are coupled together utilizing a network. A network settings password is established within the client. The network settings password is required prior to permitting access to system settings included within the client. The client receives the network settings password from the server computer system utilizing the network. Access to the system settings is permitted in response to the receipt of the network settings password. In this manner, the server computer system remotely provides a network settings password to the client computer system.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.